Amor Est Responsum
by Leara Bribage
Summary: What's a cockroach, Hogsmeade date, and two Latin phrases have to do with Lily Evans and James Potter? Full summary inside. Edited: 1/ 23/ 13


**Amor Est Responsum**

**By Leara Bribage**

**Summary: **_I blame you, Lily Evans,_ he thought to himself. _If I'm the 'bane of your existence'_, _you're the deadliest curse to me! A rather attractive, brave, and domineering curse, if I may say so myself. _

_Tsk, tsk, James 'Warlock-In-Shining-Wardrobe' Potter_, Lily mused to herself. _Chaser, you say? Fine, I'll be the Beater then. Let's see how you get past through my bludgers. If you win, I'll be your quaffle forever. _

What's a cockroach, Hogsmeade date, and two Latin phrases have to do with Lily Evans and James Potter?

**[A/N:] **This is for all of you. Though it's a first Lily-James fanfic for me to write, I sincerely hope you'll fancy it. I was hooked on the Marauders Era and curious as to how Lily and James got together when it seemed like Lily would want nothing but to throw hexes at him for being an 'arrogant toerag'. I mean, _come on_, James the First was like the Golden Boy in that era, and so… yeah… I fell in love with their story. Kind of like ours today, but in a different universe. Maybe it's cliché, but still… it's wonderful that our parents _actually_ experienced that, right? So off you go, then. Get lost in my story.

**Disclaimer: **Three things: One, no _Imperio_s are needed to command me to say that the _Harry Potter _series aren't mine. Two, it's not like I can use _legilimens_ on the creator of such a paradisaical book. J.K. Rowling might be a very powerful Occlumens_, _so I can't very well create the unforgettable characters she made. Three, no _Avada Kedavra_ is needed to curse me into my death, 'cause the plot used in the story is the only bloody thing that I own!

So, enjoy it, Potterheads. ;)

* * *

"Curse you, cockroach. Oh my—oh my, Merlin! Do. Not. Move," Lily muttered darkly while glaring at the roach across the floor of the Head Girl's chamber. She tried getting her wand, and succeeded. It was just the matter of getting out of the blasted room—_safely, undefiled, _and_ swiftly. _

She was just five steps away from her freedom when the dark menace moved.

"Oh, what the [insert magical swear word of choice here]!" She cursed so badly it made her wince a little, but her knees were just getting a little jelly, as if someone hexed her knees to become like butterbeer.

She was just trying to have a _wonderful_ night reading a Muggle mystery story by Gaston Leroux when the filthy, bloody, minuscule roach flew from her lamp table to the ground. Before that happened, she was grossed at how the masked phantom would deceive someone so… young and vulnerable. She fancies the childhood sweetheart of that singing wunderkind rather than him. But what're in books are fantasies and no matter how believable such worlds are, it can never ever take Lily Evans away from the reality she was facing.

However, the cockroach seemed to know what she was planning to do.

It moved slowly, which was eerie and odd. Lily tried not to panic, so she inhaled and stepped. _Come on_, _just four more_, she told herself. She forced herself to do so, so her hand reached the doorknob. She opened it, moved a little, but the moment the auburn-haired girl landed a foot outside, the dark menace flew, which pumped the adrenaline out of Lily.

She ran, but forgot to close the door, and regretted it. The roach was _bloody_ _following_ her on the bloody ruddy wall! She screamed for help, and the Head Boy opened his door.

"Lily dear, what depresses you so to call for your beloved Warlock-In-Shining-Wardrobe?" James Potter asked suavely, not yet discerning the cause of her terror, a.k.a. _le Cockroach_, which was _nearing_ their location.

Lily rolled her eyes at his ridiculous, ludicrous, delirious attempt at what he so-called "Make-Lily-Evans-Realize-I'm-Bloody-_Perfect_-For-Her" plan since her arrival at Hogwarts.

Though he's 'matured'—Lily reckons the term 'sobered' is highly a more appropriate term—enough for them to at least have a mutual agreement to be neutral whenever they needed to collaborate for Head duties, ask help from each other about homework and N.E.W.T.S., and other stuff, like getting the Marauders out of Filch and Mrs. Norris' professional and personal mission to sabotage the Lords of Mischief.

"Please, Potter, there's a ROACH _following_ me! Let me in for a bloody few seconds!" she spat out, irritated.

James chuckled. "Lily Evans, Valiant Head Girl, slash, Potions Master Extraordinaire is _afraid_ of a bloody cockroach?!"

"Oh, bloody _hell_, Potter! _Out_ of the way! LET ME IN!" Lily tried to barge in, but James' Quidditch-toned body and Chaser reflexes were preventing her entrance.

"If you would excuse me, Lily, but isn't entering a gentleman's room a bit… I dunno, brash? And aren't you a witch, milady?" James countered, smirking.

Lily could honestly _feel_ the cockroach was about to fly. She sighed, exasperated. She tried to look in his hazel eyes and avoid his wild-tousled dark hair. "Just… James, please? I-I-I'm af-af-raid of those, a'right? I can't t-t-take them!" Lily looked back a bit, and saw that the roach stopped a bit on the wall—just twelve inches from where they stood.

So she screamed and ran forward into the arms of James, who merely flicked his wand and muttered "_Immobilus_", which froze the dark menace.

"Nnnflnngenimore?" Lily asked vaguely, her head still buried in the folds of James' Oxford shirt.

James chuckled and asked, "What did you say, Head Girl? Mind repeating it?"

Lily gazed up and glared at him, but her fear of the cockroach overpowered her, so she timidly said, once again, "It's not following me anymore?"

Prongs smiled at her. "Milady, rest assured your Warlock-In-Shining-Wardrobe has effectively held the bane of your existence captive and frozen, so that it shan't bother milady anymore."

She laughed, in spite of herself. She turned a bit, and sure enough the cockroach was frozen mid-flight, hanging in the air above them. Lily gasped and hid again in the comfort of James' clothes.

James, who taught this quite hilarious of Lily, and their positions, blushed. On the contrary, his pride would not let him live this down if he didn't do something. That's why he took advantage of Lily's embrace and hugged her as well.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then Lily and James might have realized that this was reality and not fantasy, so regrettably, they loosened their hold of each other.

Not quite looking at him, Lily quietly said, "Uh… Thank you, Po—I mean, James. Thanks. For. The. Roach. I mean I could've thought of _Immobilus_, but I was just bloody out of my wits at that time. So, erm, uh, thanks, Po—James." She gazed at him in the eye and blushed.

Prongs sheepishly smiled at her. "'Reckon you're welcome, but I'm not just Chaser for nothing. Mind you thank me by going with me to, uh, Hogsmeade this Saturday? Easter vacation awaits us, and if you want I'll—I'll act properly… if you wish," James said in a rash, and despite his normal over-confident self, he found himself stuttering.

_I blame you, Lily Evans,_ he thought to himself. _If I'm the 'bane of your existence'_, _you're the deadliest curse to me! A rather attractive, brave, and domineering curse, if I may say so myself. _

Lily was staring at him dubiously. She's wondering how freezing the bloody roach and saving her from that galloped into a date inquiry.

_Tsk, tsk, James 'Warlock-In-Shining-Wardrobe' Potter_, Lily mused to herself. _Chaser, you say? Fine, I'll be the Beater then. Let's see how you get past through my bludgers. If you win, I'll be your quaffle forever. _

Lily put her hands in the back, walked away from him a little bit, and turned around. She faked a cough and then gazed at him discreetly. "Well, I'll… consider it. It's a day away from tomorrow, so if you're… really persistent, best you remember what I'll say after this—_verbatim_. _Amor vincit omnia_, James. _Amor vincit omnia_, that's all you'll need. Meet me by noon at the Great Hall, yes? And, one more thing, keep this ours only, Potter. The Marauders can tail us all they want, but we best be left alone, okay?"

And with that, the Head Girl turned and left for her room. James Potter stood alone there, smiling giddily for half of the night.

* * *

"Oh, Prongs got himself a date! And guess who?" Sirius hollered across the hallway, where students were frolicking to and fro in their free time and could hear this query of him.

Remus and Peter pretended to not know. "Oh really?" Pettigrew asked, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, Padfoot, go on, tell us," Moony asked.

Sirius patted James' shoulder playfully. "Well, it seems like our dear old stag of a friend managed to get Lily to say YES for a date in Hogsmeade!"

Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot clapped, and then punched James jokingly.

"Well, at least she said _yes_ already, James," Remus said. "_By Jove_, it's time! Three years, mate! Three bloody years!"

Wormtail chuckled. Sirius gazed at James, and then pretended to be a reporter. "Well, Mr. James 'Lovesick' Potter, how do you feel now that Lily 'Stubborn' Evans has _finally _agreed to your date in Hogsmeade, later at noon, this Saturday?"

James chuckled, and playing along, he answered, "Well, I must say I'm really happy, Mr. Black. I've been courting her for _three _years, and I'm telling you—it was hard. You have my word. S'ppose I'll be the luckiest man in the world later!"

They all laughed.

After a few seconds, James' face became serious. "Well, mates, I know you're all my best mates, and as much as I all _love_—not in a love _love_ way, a'right—you lot, mind I ask you a favor? Make this day for me and Lily 'intimate' and all things wonderful?"

For five whole seconds, the other Marauders looked and then blinked at him. James was actually worried if his words offended or hurt them in anyway. They looked stunned.

Just when he was about to shout at them, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail laughed like idiots at him.

"O'course, Prongs! You reckon we'd bust it out, yes?" Sirius asked, giggling.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't me who thought of that immediately," James answered, a little ashamed. "Lily did."

"Clever girl," Remus noted. James nodded.

"Oh, look, James, it's quarter to noon!" Pettigrew announced after he muttered _Horus_ with his wand to check the time.

"Oh! Get your bloody arse off here and march to the Great Hall, James!" Padfoot ordered.

"A'right, mates. See 'ya. I'm off," James bid.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all followed his movements. As if in sync, they all stood up and looked at each other.

"I know we're all thinking the same thing," Sirius said.

"We sleuth?" Pettigrew asked cheerily.

Sirius smiled at him. "Reckon James brought the Map along with him or not?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Nah, I don't reckon he did. Two reasons: one, we are all co-authors of that, and we've memorized it. Two, James might not need it," he answered.

"Hmm… then whose hand did it go to last night?" Sirius asked.

Peter tapped them both on the shoulder. "Since it was a full moon yesterday, you mates went off to the Shack. I was on watch, so it's with me. _Voila_!" Pettigrew said, displaying the parchment.

"Well, you all know what this means," Remus said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go now," Sirius said back.

* * *

"Well, well, Warlock-In-Shining-Wardrobe," Lily greeted, smiling and teasing James. "For a Hogsmeade date, you dressed rather… hmm, quite gaudily?" She eyed his white Polo shirt tucked in under a burgundy sweater.

James put his hands in his pockets and winked at her. "Well, Lily dear, if I'm going on a date with you, best I give my all, eh? Though these are just plain Muggle clothes, I kinda fancy it," he answered. "And speaking of clothes, _look _at you. Green floral dress, matched with red ballet flats, and a black ribbon on your hair? What do you mean by _me _wearing robes gaudily?"

Lily chuckled. "Point taken, Potter. Very. Let's carry on, then, before the gates close?"

"Okay, okay, but let me take your hand, Lily," James said, grinning.

"What?" She asked, a few rose tints appearing on her fair face.

James smiled and took her hand. Taken by surprise, she tried to take it back, but his hold was firm, but not hurting. He squeezed it a bit and then led her to Hogsmeade.

Sighing, Lily just went along with it. She found herself growing accustomed to his hand as they walked around aimlessly, sometimes stopping for a few snacks or a glance at a favorite bookshop. Her heart was going crazy—bloody hell no, _she_ was. But it kept on beating so fast it was getting harder for her to breathe.

James turned to look at her and saw that she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Lily?" James asked. His worry forced upon a brow.

Lily looked for an answer, but there was none—and if there was, it would be very embarrassing to say in front of Po—James. And since when did Lily's mind register James Potter as James?

And to think that Lily disliked his bullying and arrogance before—that's quite how time changes persons, eh?

"N-nothing, James," Lily responded, trying not to gaze at his eyes directly. It will be harder for her this time. "C-can we drink butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Grinning, he nodded.

* * *

Lily tried her best not to faint at their proximity. Well, it's not like it's something to be really alarmed at, but it just made her nervous. Define nervous? Well, that day and time, the Three Broomsticks was jam-packed, so the owner made everyone compromise tables and seats if they all wanted "to eat peacefully."

So, there's the situation between them. James' chair was too close for "friends". Not that they both minded it. They just didn't like to admit it themselves. That leads us to another event between the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts.

Unintentional as it was, one hand from each found its way over the other's and held it. James' right was over Lily's left. They were talking about everything—school, the ever-nearing inevitable N.E.W.T.S., Quidditch, etc.—about everyone, i.e. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Molly, Arthur, etc.

Maybe it was also because of the butterbeer that they showed their true feelings. But influenced or not, it was a clear picture that the two looked very much _in_ love, indeed. If only the pair accepted it, then the Marauders would have been the happiest mates of James and Lily.

"We better hush, Moony, Wormtail," Sirius said. "We're just taking cover with James' invincible cloak. Best we be not noisy."

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"But it's just irritating. They're clueless, and we should _do_ something about that!" Remus said.

"Though, let's wait until they get out, at the Shrieking Shack," he suggested, backtracking and forming a plan in his head. "It's not like they'll notice us with all the foliage there."

"Hear, hear," Peter said.

"A'right, mates, get your fire whiskeys, and off we go," Sirius said back.

* * *

Severus Snape could not believe his eyes.

His best—not that she viewed him that way anymore, and he hoped she did still and more, but that was not the case—friend was here in Three Broomsticks with James _Bloody_ Potter, the sole pest in his life.

He and his friend—if you reckon him that—were just talking over the plans of the Death Eaters with the Dark Lord hush-hush when he saw _them_.

They looked every inch the portrait of a couple—holding hands, laughing over their butterbeers, and eyes not leaving each other. Are they… an i-i-item now?

He slapped himself mentally. _No bloody way_, Snape tried to convince himself. _Lils couldn't have possibly fallen for James. Did that Arsehole use a bloody love potion? _

But looking at her discreetly, Lily looked just the same. Though she did smile and laugh at Potter's jokes, he heard her sarcastic and comical comebacks. _Nope, Lils is still Lils_, Snape observed. _She didn't show any symptoms like extreme infatuation and obsession. No. Lily isn't under the power of _Amortentia.

"Oi, Sev, what ye lookin' at? Oh—best ye not go there, it's not in the Dark Lord's plans yet," Avery told him.

"Shut it, Ave," he answered roughly. "Come on, let's get outta here."

"But I'm not yet done with my fire whiskey, Sev. Come on, don't you be a prat," Avery told him drunkenly.

Severus knew no haste was needed, but his blood was boiling at the sight of Potter. So he neared Avery, and pointed his wand at his throat. Poison lacing his cold voice, "You want me to hex you or not?"

Removing Snape's wand on his throat, Avery stood and grabbed the fire whiskey. "A'right, a'right, ye made your point," he answered.

Severus turned for one more look, and his heart felt like it was slowly being crushed into pieces.

"I'll just take Mulciber later," Avery muttered. Snape ignored him.

He took Avery with him and left the Three Broomsticks with a heavy feeling on his chest.

Remus, who was looking out for possible dangers of revelation outside as they made their way to the Shack, saw Severus and told his friends.

"I think we better follow him—just to see if he'll do something tricky," Remus suggested.

Pettigrew nodded. "Yeah, we better give those two a time alone."

"Off we go," Sirius said as they all stood up and avoided the crowds carefully to keep up with Snape.

* * *

James was indeed feeling the luckiest man in the world. Lily was just so… darn perfect. And beautiful. And everything wonderful.

Oh, he'd make a poem for her someday. And man, will that poem be long.

"Hey, Lily," James called. She looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"D'you reckon you can come with me somewhere? I want to show you something," he answered.

"Oh, all right," Lily said back. "Let's go, then."

This time, Lily took his hand subconsciously. Smiling at it, James led the way to the Shrieking Shack.

When they got there, Lily faced him and asked, "So what exactly did you want to show me here in the Shack?"

"Well, I, uh, want to be more open to you, now that we're working with each other at school. And it's not like you don't know anything about my friends' secret, so here, I'll show you where we often vanish into the night," he answered.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, Remus told me about it. For Prefect duties, if you're going to ask why," she told him when she noticed a brow rising. "Though, I kind of suspected it before."

"Well, then that tells me you haven't told anyone," James said, smiling genuinely.

Lily felt the blood rush on her face before she could even admit that James' smile was overpowering.

"You're welcome," Lily whispered, looking away to hide her incarnadine face.

"Hey, Lily, look at me, please?" James asked earnestly.

Lily breathed to calm herself before turning to face him. "Yes?" she responded.

"No, you're not looking at me. _Look_ at me," James pleaded. He grasped her face by the chin and stared at her green orbs. It looks teary, but there was something there that he knew matched how he was gazing at her.

"I, uh, never knew… your hazels weren't really dull," Lily speculated. "Never knew they could be so… beautiful."

"Likewise," James said, smiling and leaning in a bit. "You never know how beautiful you are, Lily."

Lily knew her incarnadine face wasn't invincible. So, she smiled a little bit. "I'd say thank you if I'm not my usual _patronizing _self, but yeah, I'm not myself today, so, thank you," she said, moving a little closer as well.

The Head Boy and Girl knew what was coming next, but something took them forcibly away from each other.

Someone, in a safe distance, had shouted, "_Expelliarmus!" _

James and Lily fell on the ground at opposite directions. James' black unruly hair covered his face as he stayed flat on the floor next to a tree. Lily, being dropped on the grass-covered ground, recovered faster. She ran to James' side and grasped his face.

Fixing his hair to see his face, she panicked a little. James' eyes were closed. Lily lightly slapped his face, but he wouldn't wake.

"Potter? Hey, wake up! Don't you dare joke to me!" Lily shouted, panic taking on her nerves.

When he didn't respond yet, she bent over him and hugged him. "Po—_James_, please wake up. Wake up. Wake up. You haven't told me everything about yourself yet. James. _James_," Lily pleaded, a river of tears starting to well from her eyes.

"_Amor vincit omnia_," a small, deep familiar voice whispered near her ear.

Lily, who was crying, was suddenly taken aback, and looked at him in surprise. "What?" she asked, her hands not leaving his face.

James' eyes slowly flickered open. He smiled at her like he'd won the Quidditch Cup already.

"_Amor vincit omnia_," James repeated. "Love conquers all, Lily."

After she has recovered from the shock, Lily smiled back and hugged him fiercely.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I would, I'm not Head Boy for _nothing_!" James answered egoistically while he returned her embrace.

Lily chuckled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, you arrogant toerag," she teased.

"Well, thank you, Head Girl," James said sarcastically. "That commendation sends the broomstick of my heart into the air flying."

She released herself from the hug and told him smugly, "Well, I'm not Head Girl for nothing, Potter."

James kissed her swiftly. "My name is James, Lily," he said, smiling.

"You just—_James_!" Lily said, blushing.

He kissed her again. "Yeah, Lily," he said, winking. "I could do it every single day because I love you. I love you, Lily."

Finally getting over it—oh, never mind her flushed face—Lily said back, "I love you, too, James."

James smiled and put his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Indeed, _amor vincit omnia_."

Lily chuckled and slowly put her lips over his. "Indeed, James. You conquered me as I conquered you," she whispered back.

In the distance, they heard someone screaming and laughing.

They looked at each other, stood up, and walked there to examine the cause of the noise.

As they got nearer, Lily and James heard a familiar voice.

"That's what you get for disrupting their _lovely_ date, _Snivellus_!" Sirius barked as he made Severus fly with a non-verbal _Wingardium Leviosa_.

"Yeah! Disrupt, you did! No manners!" Peter accused roughly. His wand was ready to hex him.

Lupin, looking on the ground, stood in the backdrop. But he heard James and Lily's footsteps so he turned to face them. He waved, but he looked a little ashamed.

Patting Wormtail and Padfoot on the shoulder, Remus announced, "You lot better stop at it now. James and Lily are here."

Sirius and Peter looked at them sheepishly. Even Severus gazed at them discreetly.

But Sirius shrugged his awkwardness off and explained rashly, "We caught this stupid bloke tailing you two, so we followed him as well. You two were in the Shack, and so were we. After something _nearly happened_, he cast a Disarming Charm on you two. And that's why we're teaching Snivellus a lesson about his disruption, so that next time he won't bug you."

James looked at Severus and then Lily and back and back. He smiled faintly when Lily squeezed his hand.

"Just let him down, guys," James said.

"What? But he did something bad to you, Prongs!" Wormtail shouted.

"Yeah, Pettigrew's right!" Sirius agreed.

"Well, something good came out of it, so would you lot calmly put _Sni—,_" he paused when he received a nudge on the ribs from Lily. Swallowing, he continued, "I mean, Snape down. Just leave him, he'll leave us eventually."

"But—!" Sirius and Peter protested.

"Please, Sirius, Peter, just let him go," Lily pleaded, her hand holding James' tighter.

Sirius looked at her and sighed. He let go of Snape, who—as soon as he was released from the spell—didn't bother to gaze at Lily and ran towards the castle.

"Shameless coward, he is, I'm tellin' ye," Pettigrew muttered darkly.

"Oh, belt it up, Wormtail!" James scolded. "No further harm was done, any roads."

"So, you two're fine?" Remus finally asked them.

James looked at him and nodded. Then he glared at his three friends.

"WHAT. DID. I TELL. YOU. LOT. ABOUT. THIS. DATE. A WHILE. AGO?_" _James asked, his hazel eyes scanning the Marauders.

"Well—y-you did tell us to keep it 'intimate and all things wonderful'," Sirius answered.

"AND. WHAT. DOES. INTIMATE. MEAN. TO. YOU?" James asked back.

"P-p-personal. Hey, Prongs, don't be bloody mad at us, we were just trying to help," Padfoot tried to coax him into forgiving him.

"Yeah, no harm was done," Peter said, trying to help Sirius.

"Would you bloody _excuse _me? NO. BLOODY. HARM. WAS. DONE? Explain that to Lily!" He said, indignant.

Padfoot and Wormtail turned to Lily for forgiveness.

Lily looked at James, who was already staring at her. She noticed how hard he was trying to hold back his laughter. She smiled a bit and then turned to face the Marauders.

"Never mind it. What's pertinent is that you leave Sev—I mean, _Snape_ alone, and let me and my James have this whole day to ourselves, all right?" Lily said, smiling fully.

"She said 'my James', Remus," Sirius announced.

"It's official, then, yes?" Lupin looked at the couple's intertwined hands amusedly.

Lily and James smiled back.

Remus took the sleeves of Peter's and Sirius' shirts, and dragged them towards the Hog's Head. "Come now, you two, best we leave them alone," he said.

"But—!" The two protested yet again.

"Give the two sweethearts a break. Let's just drink the fire whiskeys we took in the 'Broomsticks earlier, a'right?" Remus answered their unspoken question and forcibly dragged them to their location. No problem for a werewolf.

Lily chuckled at the aftermath. "The Marauders are funny, but weird. I like that," she told James.

"Well, you'll have no problem getting along with my mates, then. I'm glad about that," he said, grinning.

Lily kissed his cheek. "I love the term 'sweethearts', James," she whispered.

"Me too, Lily," he said. "You want to cuddle in our Common Room?"

"Yes, I'm quite tired," she answered. "After all the happenings…."

"Surely, you would. No questions there," he responded, as he scooped and carried her like a bride.

"James, put me down! I'm not your prized Quidditch Cup!" Lily pleaded, blushing.

"See? That's why I love you! You know how I think!" James said happily, kissing her again. "And no, I'm not going to put you down! It took me three years to finally have you, but it's worth it. _You're _worth it."

Lily smiled. "Oh, James," she said gently.

"Yes, Lily," he said in the same tone.

"I love you," they said at the same time. Chuckling, they set off, passing The Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks—which attracted a lot of clapping, cheers, and toasts from people—until Hogwarts' Great Hall, Dining Hall, hallways, and corridors—which earned a lot of "'_Bout time, Potter and Evans!" _and high fives and exchanging of coins from teachers and students, who were sad and glad at the same time—until, at last, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The prodigious woman stared at the couple and chuckled before she asked, "Password?"

Smiling, the couple answered in sync, "_Amoris potestate_."

And so, James and Lily went in the Common Room and cuddled. The night was warm and bidding, not unlike how the night was when they married during the summer of 1978.

It was an end to all the disputes of the oldies and beginning to a new world of disputes, but no matter what, it was that—_Amoris potestate_—that became the foundation of everything James and Lily did.

_Amoris potestate_, or in English, the Power of Love.

It was what made their union unbreakable and solid. Neither curse nor hex shall go pass it.

For it was, as Lily made James memorize, "_Amor vincit omnia." _

Love conquers all.

And that is why Lily and James' love for Harry lasted.

An ancient magic that defeated the Darkness twice….

Because isn't it that love is the answer to all the indifference in this world?

* * *

**[A/N:] **So, there you go. Love/hate it? Let me hear about it. And, hey did I get the characters right? If not, come and tell me. Surely, you don't want to be _imperio_-d by me. ;)

**1/ 23/ 13 UPDATE: JUST EDITED IT. I HAD A LOT OF MISTAKES THE FIRST TIME I WROTE THIS. I WAS ON A HURRY THAT DAY, AND, WELL, Y'KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE HURRIES HURRIEDLY. ;) I HOPE YOU STILL LOVED THIS STORY, THOUGH. **


End file.
